The Way I Loved You
by antrea
Summary: Rose Weasley can't escape her past with Scorpius Malfoy, especially when her current boyfriend fails to meet her expectations. RW/SM ONE-SHOT SONGFIC.


**A/N: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Taylor Swift, and all copyright holders. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Way I Loved You**

**A TAYLOR SWIFT/HARRY POTTER ONESHOT SONGFIC**

"You're so lucky you have a boyfriend like Aiden!" Julie gushes as I brush my hair back. "Paul never asks me out on dates anymore!"

"Yeah, doesn't all he do is invite you back to his dorm for a snog?"

She grimaces. "I might break up with him. He's nothing like Aiden. He doesn't think that a girl has _feelings._"

I laugh.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

"Wow, Rose, you look amazing!"

Aiden is waiting for me in the Great Hall looking pretty hot in his white polo and blue jeans. He gives me a kiss, and it feels nice but it doesn't have that spark my ex and I used to have. He tugs my hand and leads me to one of the carriages for Hogsmeade.

"The Café Kintae for lunch?"

I'm a bit disappointed since the Café is pretty boring and the stereotypical place for dates. But I tell him yes, that'll be great.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

"What the bloody hell, Weasley! Can't you hold your freakin' knife steady?" Malfoy yanks his hand back and I can see blood running down his index finger in almost scary rivulets.

"Piss off, Malfoy. It was your hand that moved the root away!" I yell back.

We're in Potions Class, and as usual, the professor has assigned me and Scorpius Malfoy to work together. This is always hell for me. Malfoy also hates everything that has to do with me, so I expect he feels the same.

"You're supposed to cut this roof into six pieces while I hold it in place! Is that too hard for an idiot like you to do?" Malfoy screams. "I guess it _is_ too hard!"

"Why do you have to be all in a spaz about it, Mal-boy? Just heal it with some magic! You know, magic? Wizards? Like you – are – one?" I jab Malfoy with my finger at every word.

He rips my hand from his shoulder. "Would you stop poking me?"

"Do you want me to start punching you instead?" I rub my hand where he grabbed it. It tingles from his touch, and I nearly plunge the whole hand into the cauldron to get rid of the feeling.

This is ridiculous.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

After meeting my parents, and having a really creepy long conversation with him, I drag Aiden to my room. "What do you want to do today?"

"I'll do whatever you want to do," he says with a smile.

He agrees with me so much, I want to die. "No, it's fine, if you want to do something other than I want to do."

"No, Rose, I love you so much, I'll do whatever you're going to do."

This is bordering onto a completely silly conversation. The way I see love was that two people did what they liked and the other person agreed sometimes or argued fiercely instead. Aiden only does the first thing, and that has charm, in a way, but does he really have to agree with my every word?

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

"I bet you've never been drunk in your life," Malfoy draws. He has a pool stick in one hand and a bottle of Firewhisky in the other.

"Oh, I've definitely been drunk."

He pushes himself off the wall and hands the Firewhisky to me. "Finish that for me?"

I shake the bottle. "It's practically full, Malfoy."

He grins. "Okay . . . ?"

I frown and take a sip at the whisky. It burns down my throat like the fire it was named after and I nearly choke. I keep the cough down because I know if I let myself cough, Malfoy will crack up at that.

He looks out of the corner of my eye at me now. "Can't handle that?"

I answer his question by pouring the whole lot into my mouth. I eyes bulge as I try to keep it down. The pain is intense but I'm determined to finish the bottle.

He raises an eyebrow and surveys the pool table. "Bets?"

"Twenty galleons that you can't put that blue one in," I say a bit hoarsely.

"It's on." He positions the cue on the table and practices the stroke before hammering the blue one home.

"Dammit. How are you so good at this game?" I've finished the bottle now when I realize that I don't have twenty galleons.

"No worries. Let's have that shirt off instead."

It's either getting him twenty galleons tomorrow or pulling my shirt off. I have a tanktop under it anyway. I pull it off. It helps that I'm a bit intoxicated, but I still blush as Malfoy eyes my figure appreciatively.

He gives me more Firewhisky and we end up playing a game of strip pool. Like strip poker without the cards. He chooses easy balls for me to hit because I suck so much at pool. I think he just wants to strip for me. He _does_ think he's god's gift to women.

I can't say I'm not enjoying it though. He's the hottest guy in Hogwarts. But I'm just saying that because I'm drunk. We're both down to our underwear, and I have enough control over the alcohol to call it quits.

His muscles ripple as he gestures to me. "Come here, Rose."

It's practically the only time he's ever called me by my first name.

I'm kind of reluctant to go over to him. He is my worst enemy after all.

"Do you know what I like about you?" he asks. I'm taken back by the question. "You're smarter than the others. Cleverer. Wittier. And you have a natural beauty that's different from the rest. You know, Rose, when I hate you, I love you."

What the – "Did you just say what I heard you say?" I gasp.

"What did I say?" he smiles coyly, takes my arms in his and brings his lips on mine.

My senses shatter at the kiss and I return it almost hungrily. He groans deeply and I know that he feels the fireworks like I do. It's like a romance novel, but better. I pull away and he frowns like a child. "I think you said that you loved me," I whisper.

"Yeah," and then he kisses me again. It's almost shocking, but I know I love him too. I've hated him since I met him six years ago, but there was no doubt he was exciting and amazing, and I guess I grew to love him.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

I'm not smiling anymore when Aiden brings me back to the Ravenclaw dormitories after the Chudley Cannon's game. "What's wrong? Did you like the game?" he asks.

"Oh, yeah," I fake smile.

He doesn't realize it's fake.

I don't want to do this to him. He's the perfect boyfriend in everyone's books. He's sweet to me, he knows what I want, he's smart, he's nice, he gives me space. He's just not what I want. He's uncomplicated and happy and – oh, all sorts of other things and he just doesn't give me the kind of intense relationship I had with my ex . . . . It'll be easy for me to break up with him, but he loves me so much, I know it will be unbearable for Aiden.

"I'm sorry," I say, though I'm not. "I can't be with you anymore, Aiden."

"What?"

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

He's still outside when I step into the common room. I feel relieved somehow. This is the way I should go. I run to my room and all my friends are asleep. Even after taking a shower and changing into my pajamas, I can't do the same. I look outside the window directly facing the Quidditch Pitch and I see a figure flying around the place with leisurely ease.

Scorpius Malfoy.

He cheated on me. I shouldn't give him a second chance.

_And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

But I miss the fun I had with him. Our crazy arguments, our games, his randomness, my love for him. I stayed up all night sometimes yelling at him, stabbing a little voodoo doll of his face. Once, we had a fullblown duel in which purple star shaped bumps rose from his arms and he cursed a donkey tail onto me. He bet me to pour pumpkin juice on one of the paintings hanging outside our classroom hallway and I got detention for a month.

And he cared for me so much – I got hit by a Bludger by my temple and fell off my broom and he let the Snitch escape to catch me halfway across the field. He let me borrow his notes when I got sick last spring. He did all these things for me, and I freaked out when he came out to me he slept with another girl. He told me the truth right after he did it, and he put the blame right on himself.

I should've forgiven him.

I guess I will now.

I run out of the common room again, and thankfully Aiden is gone.

It only takes me a minute to reach the Pitch and I race underneath him flying. "Scorpius! Scorpius!" I wave my hands at his small shadow so high above.

I can see that he nearly falls off his broom because the flight path shudders a bit. I laugh in the pure silliness of a Quidditch genius like Scorpius to fall off his broom.

The real speed of his broom is revealed when he touches down a second after I called him.

"Rose!" His face is so shocked that I feel sorry for him. Have I really been that cruel?

"Um, can you give me a ride?"

He doesn't ask questions but he looks kind of skeptical and I climb on. My arms automatically encircle his body and I remember how built his abs are.

We ride into the air and I take a deep breath. "I just broke up with Aiden."

"Do I care?" I know he does just by the way his hands tense around the broomstick. I've missed his voice so much.

"Probably."

He stops the broom so fast and turns to look at me. His eyes look cold and hard under the moonlight. "Don't we all hate making assumptions?"

I know he's talking about that night after when I threw his apologies into his face because I assumed he was being his old playboy self. "Ok," I start, "I want you to care. Because I want you back."

His ice eyes change to something warmer. "Oh, really?"

"I'm pretty sure I've always loved you, and now I'm surer today. Everything about you I love from your smirk to your egoistical comments, your arrogant swagger, your witty comebacks. How your left eye shrinks smaller than your right when you smile and that your hands always go through your hair when you want to say something about Quidditch."

He was listening hard up until now and he cocks his head. "Really?"

"Yeah. You were talking about the properties of Snitches in third year and you began with combing your hair with your hand. Every time you talked Quidditch after that, it was the same." I hurry on. "I hate this, you know? Confessing my love under the full moon."

"It's not full. Not yet."

"Are you kdding? Look at that! It's definitely full!"

"Yeah, _right,_ Weasley. Are you blind? The Earth's shadow is still over it."

Now I'm really mad. I'm getting this good speech and he's saying that the moon's not full today? "I'll search it up tonight! Seriously, that thing is full!"

"Weasley, that thing is _not full!"_

Before things could get downright out of hand, I ask him, "Are you ok with me still loving you?"

He laughs. "Well I still kind of love you, anyway," and he kisses me sweetly on the forehead. "That moon is not full."

"Yes, it is."

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh _

"Who's right, who's right, who's right!"

Malfoy's dancing around the Ravenclaw common room, giggling his heart out. "I'm right, Scorpius the Sexy Beast is right, and I will always be!" he sings.

I wanna go over and punch him in the face. "You suck," I say. Except this was exactly the kind of thing I was missing.

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_


End file.
